


Step In The Light

by clslovegood47



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Song fic, Tooth Rotting Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, collab exchange, discord prompt challenge, prompt: masks, theres a singing competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clslovegood47/pseuds/clslovegood47
Summary: While on patrol, Adrien notices that his Lady is nervous and upset, so he gives her a good luck charm that had been gifted to him by a "very good friend".  In return, she helps him realize that he was in love with the giftee all along.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 28
Kudos: 338





	Step In The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers!
> 
> This was written for the 2020 JV Art and Fic Trade on Discord. There is accompanying art for this fic by supergirl9130.
> 
> The song featured in this is "Extra Ordinary" sung by Lucy Hale from Cinderella Story: Once Upon A Song.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, Chat, do you think we could skip patrol tomorrow?” Ladybug’s words stopped Adrien in his tracks.

Worry poked at the back of his mind as he gave his partner a once over. He could feel a crease setting in his brow as he watched Ladybug look at the ground and shift between her feet.

“Is everything alright?” He took a step towards her. “You never cancel patrol at the last minute.”

Ladybug clutched her yo-yo against her chest and shook her head. “I’m fine! I just have to do something tomorrow.”

“Are you sure? You seem kind of upset.” She looked like she needed a hug.

With a groan, she slumped and buried her face in her hands. “Ugh, yeah. Please don’t worry about me. I’m just really nervous. It’s something I’ve never done before, and I hope I don’t make a complete fool out of myself.”

Adrien slung his arm over Ladybug’s shoulders and pulled her close. “My lady, you are one of the most amazing people I know. You’ve shown the world time and time again that you can do anything you set your mind to.”

Her muscles relaxed under his touch, sending his heart into a frenzy. Even though he was doing his best to move on from his crush, there were still some residual feelings that caused a few involuntary reactions. However, Adrien knew that Ladybug needed him to be his friend, and he was determined to fill that role.

He was grateful for how his friendship had evolved with his partner since she’d become the Guardian in Master Fu’s stead. Even though they had been comfortable around each other for a long time, now that their mentor was gone, their trust in each other had increased exponentially, and lately, his Lady seemed to enjoy their casual touches far more than she used to. Today was no exception.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Chat, but I’m not so sure I can do it this time.” Ladybug scooted closer to him and nuzzled against his side.

He swallowed and tried not to focus on the feeling of her head pressed against his collarbone. “And why is that?”

“Because I’m a klutz, and I just know something is going to go wrong.”

“You a klutz? No…”

She laughed. “Yeah, Tikki definitely helps me stay on my feet. I’ll have you know that when I’m not wearing a magical suit that enhances my reflexes, I’ve been known to trip on air. One time, I walked into the same door three times after spilling coffee on my best friend and dropping all my books down the stairs.”

“Oof.” He stifled a chuckle. “I’m sorry to hear that, but if it’s any consolation, clumsiness is an endearing quality.”

“Is that so?”

“Yup, there’s this girl in my class who’s kind of clumsy, and I know she gets embarrassed, but it’s honestly adorable.”

“You might think it’s adorable, but it seems to get worse when I’m nervous. I don’t know how cute it’s going to be if I wind up tripping and destroying everything in the room. I’m a _disaster_.”

“An _adorable_ disaster.” He corrected, his lips curling into a smile that hurt his cheeks. “Just like Mar...I mean, my friend.”

“It sounds like she and I would get along.” Adrien could still hear the worry in her voice.

“Probably. You two are a lot alike.” He tapped his chin. “Well, except for the fact that she always seems to freak out when she’s around me. She’s amazing though. She’s smart, talented, generous, and an incredible friend. You would like her.”

Ladybug pulled away from him, crossed her arms, and smirked. “Ooooh! Does someone have a crush?”

Heat rushed to his cheeks, forcing Adrien to turn his head away from hers. “No! She’s just a friend.”

“Ugh, if I had a euro for every time I heard my crush say that about me, I’d be richer than he is.” She leaned back. “Poor girl. You’ve probably broken her heart every time she’s heard you say that.”

“What do you mean?”

“My brain stops working every time I’m near my crush, and if she’s as nervous as you’re saying she is, this girl is probably madly in love with you.”

Adrien fixed his eyes on the ground below and tried to process Ladybug’s words.

_I can’t be in love with Marinette._

True, she’s the kindest and sweetest girl he’d ever met in his entire life, and he’d be lying if the idea of dating her hadn’t crossed his mind in the past. But she’d told him that she didn’t have feelings for him...unless she’d been lying. She didn’t like him like that. Marinette was…

“Just a friend,” he whispered to himself.

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Ladybug nudged him with her elbow. “Just something to think about, kitty.”

“But you’re the only girl I’ve ever fallen in love with. I mean, it’s different now, but still, I’ve never really loved someone the way I loved you.”

“I’ve recently learned that love comes in many different forms. Even the romantic kind. Maybe you love her, too, and you just haven’t realized it yet?”

“Hmmm...I guess that could be true. But what do these other loves feel like?”

“I don’t know. I think it depends on the person. Honestly, I wish someone had this conversation with my crush. It sure would have made things a lot eas...OH NO.” Her hands flew to her face and all the color drained from her cheeks. “That’s going to make things even worse!”

Startled by her reaction, Adrien pulled her back into a hug. Her body trembled in his embrace, driving a wave of panic through his chest.

He held her tighter. “What’s wrong?”

“My crush.” Her rasped words barely made it past her lips. “He might be there. I don’t know, but if he is...I can’t do this, Chat.”

“Come here, my lady.” With his arms still wrapped around her, Adrien held her until the tension in her muscles began to subside. “I’m here.”

“I can’t even get through a sliding glass door when I’m with him! I really am going to ruin everything!”

“No, you’re not.”

“I might.”

“Well, if you’re anything like the girl I know and you do break something, I can guarantee that your friends will still like you. I think it’s literally impossible to not like her.”

“Yeah, but I’m not her.”

 _It would be nice if you were._ Adrien shook his head. _NO. Stop that! Marinette is just a friend. Ladybug is sad. FOCUS._

He wracked his brain for a solution to her problem.

_What would Marinette do?_

The idea hit him like a truck. “Sounds like you could use a good luck charm.”

If his lady needed a little extra luck, he was going to give it to her.

“I’ll be right back. Wait right here!” He hopped onto his feet, scurried behind a chimney, and called off his transformation.

“Kid, what are you doing now?” Plagg groaned. “At least tell me you brought some cheese for me to eat before you make me transform you back.”

Adrien shook his head and reached into his coat pocket. “Ladybug needs my help.”

“Uh-huh.” Plagg crossed his arms. “And it’s not something you can do while you’re still Chat Noir?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll transform again before I go back.” He fished around for a few seconds before pulling out his “Marinette Lucky Charm” and waving it in front of his Kwami’s face. “I just needed to get this.”

Plagg’s eyes grew wide. “Uhh, what exactly are you planning on doing with that?”

“I’m going to give it to her.”

“To who?”

“Ladybug.”

“Oh, no, Adrien, I don’t think that’s such a good idea. You could accidentally…” Plagg was cut off by a shrill ring that pierced to the silence.

Adrien fumbled around his pockets until he found the culprit behind the noise. He pulled his cellphone into the night air and silenced it by smashing his fingers against the screen.

“Whew, that was a close one.” He repocketed his phone and looked at Plagg. “Okay, what were you saying? I have to get back to Ladybug soon.”

"Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to say..." Plagg was cut off again.

Adrien’s phone buzzed in rapid succession, prompting him to take it out once more. He swiped his fingers across his lock screen, he squinted as the space around him illuminated.

> **Nino:** [20:17] dude
> 
> **Nino:** [20:17] DUDE
> 
> **Nino:** [20:17] why aren’t you picking up ur phone??
> 
> **Nino:** [20:17] DUDEEEEEE
> 
> **Nino:** [20:18] I need to know if you’re going to the masked singer jr thing @ school tomorrow
> 
> **Nino:** [20:18] alya is about to buy tickets
> 
> **Nino:** [20:18] she needs to know if we should get 2 or 3

Messages continued to bombard his phone as he desperately tried to type out a response.

> **Nino:** [20:18] do you think ur dad will let you go?
> 
> **Nino:** [20:19] alya is telling me that she needs an answer RIGHT NOW...like immediately
> 
> **Nino:** [20:19] bro?????

“What is it now?” Plagg hovered above Adrien’s phone. “Don’t you have to get back to patrol?”

“Yeah, I do.” With a frustrated huff, Adrien pulled out a wedge of Camembert and tossed it to his Kwami. “But I just need a few minutes, okay? Then we can talk before I go back.”

Plagg shrugged, landed on Adrien’s shoulder, and began devouring the cheese. "You know what, kid, do whatever you want. It's about time we moved on from all of this nonsense anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean? If you have something you need to say, just say it. I’ll stop texting and listen."

"Doesn't matter anymore. Carry on."

Doing his best to ignore the chewing next to his ear, he finally managed to compose a response before Nino had the chance to send any more messages.

> **Adrien:** [20:20] Tickets for the what?
> 
> **Nino:** [20:20] THE BOY LIVES
> 
> **Nino:** [20:20] alya was getting ready to BLITZ ur phone
> 
> **Nino:** [20:21] you lucked out my dude
> 
> **Nino:** [20:21] can u come with us??
> 
> **Adrien:** [20:21] I don’t know what you’re talking about
> 
> **Nino:** [20:21] it’s for that singing competition based off that tv show
> 
> **Nino:** [20:22] there’s been flyers for it all over the school

Adrien closed his eyes and tried to picture one of the flyers that Nino was talking about, but nothing popped into his mind. He’d been relatively out of it over the past few weeks. His father had pulled him out of school for countless photoshoots, and every time he’d actually attended class, he’d been too tired to function. However, with his father out of town and his evening free from patrol duties, the thought of unwinding at an event with his friends sounded really nice.

> **Adrien:** [20:23] I still don’t know what that is, but it sounds cool!
> 
> **Nino:** [20:23] so that’s a yes???
> 
> **Adrien:** [20:23] Yeah
> 
> **Nino:** [20:24] SWEET! it starts at 8
> 
> **Nino:** [20:24] alya is making signs for us to wave
> 
> **Nino:** [20:24] she’ll give you one when we meet up tomorrow
> 
> **Adrien:** [20:24] Signs?
> 
> **Nino:** [20:25] yeah for marinette

_Marinette_.

Just reading her name on his screen made his heart skip a beat.

 _Marinette was going to be there_.

Ladybug’s words rang through his head, but he shook them away. Marinette was definitely just a friend. He was looking forward to seeing his friend, and he knew that the feeling in his chest was a totally normal response to his excitement.

> **Nino:** [20:25] marinette lost a bet or something and now she’s singing tomorrow
> 
> **Nino:** [20:25] that’s why alya is trying to snag these last minute tix

“Chat?” Ladybug’s voice carried across the rooftop, giving Adrien the push he needed to wrap up his texting conversation. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine! I’ll be right there! Don’t come over!” Adrien called back, tapping his fingers furiously on the keyboard.

> **Adrien:** [20:26] Sounds good! I’ll see you tomorrow!

He shoved the phone back into his pocket, called for his transformation, and ran back to Ladybug.

As he approached her, he noticed that her eyes were filled with concern. “Are you sure everything’s okay? You were behind the chimney for an awfully long time.”

“Oh, yeah that...don’t worry about it.” He waved his hands dismissively before holding out his lucky charm in an open palm. “Anyway, this is for you. I think you need it more than I do.”

Instead of seeing the smile on her face that he’d been expecting, Ladybug stared intently at the charm in his hand, as if she were waiting for it to explode or spontaneously combust. She sat quiet and unmoving, and Chat began to fear that she had been turned into a statue by an unseen Akuma.

“M-my lady?” He swallowed in an attempt to combat the desert that had suddenly appeared in his mouth, but his efforts proved to be fruitless. “Did you want to borrow it?”

Her eyes remained locked on the charm. “Chat, where did you get that?”

“Well, I got it from that friend I was talking about. The girl in my class?” Using his other hand, he scratched the back of his neck. “You know, the one you think I have a crush on.”

“Oh my God.” She opened and closed her mouth a few times. “This isn’t happening.”

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to take it.” He closed his hand around the charm and began to retract his arm.

“No!” She grabbed his hand. “I want it, but…”

“What is it?”

“I-”

“My lady, are you okay?”

Her eyes flitted up, locking their gazes together. “I need to know something.”

“Ummm, okay?” His internal body temperature rose under her unwavering stare. “What...uh...what is it?”

“Have you ever imagined yourself in a romantic relationship with the girl who gave you that charm?”

“I don’t understand.”

She took a deep breath. “Okay, let me put it this way, have you ever thought to yourself ‘ _I wonder what it would be like to go on a date with her_ ’ and then played it out in your head?”

_Of course, I have._

“I, uhh…” He swallowed again.

 _It’s Marinette_. _But she’s just a friend._

“Chat, I need an answer.” The desperation written on her features did not ease his frazzled nerves. “Please.”

“She’s just a friend.” His words were beginning to sound like a lie. “She’s always been just a friend.”

She leaned in. “Are you sure?”

“No.” His response tumbled out before he had the chance to censor his thoughts.

Adrien clamped his free hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. She’s just a friend. Marinette is just a friend. There was no way that she was anything more than just a friend...right?

“You love her.” Ladybug looked away, smiled towards the heavens, and released a tear-filled laugh. “You really love her.”

“I...love her?”

His brain was slowly arriving at the solution to a problem that had been plaguing his subconscious for months. Loving Ladybug had created a hazy and beautiful cloud that consumed his thoughts and dreams, but embracing the idea of loving Marinette swept the confusion away. True, he’d always love his Lady, but he could no longer deny the ever-present voice screaming the truth in the back of his mind.

“I love her.” He arched his back, held up his arms, and declared it to the heavens. “I love her!”

“Yes, you do. You really do!” She launched herself at him and pulled him into a tight embrace. “I’m so happy!”

“You are?”

“Yes! I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long. I just...I never thought it would happen like this. Oh, Chat I…” She stopped and pulled away. “I might cry.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you’d be so happy to see me paired off with someone else.” He snorted. “Should I be insulted?”

“No! No, I just...I’m sorry. My words...I…”

“My lady, are you okay?”

“What? I’m freight! I mean grine! I mean...NO…” She took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m fine. I’m just so happy. You have no idea.”

“You sound just like her right now.”

He closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to wander back to Marinette. A familiar warmth filled his chest and made his heart soar. It was a feeling that he’d lost the day his mother disappeared. It felt safe. It felt secure. It felt like home.

But his happiness proved to be short-lived as a second realization hit him like a tsunami. “But she’s in love with someone else...just like you are. I can’t go through something like that again.”

“She’s not.” Ladybug shook her head. “You keep comparing her to me, and, kitty, if she’s _anything_ like me, I can promise that she loves you.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so.” She reached out and gently pulled the charm free from his grip before standing up and unsheathing her yo-yo. “I’m suddenly feeling a lot more confident now. I have to go, but I promise to give this back to you the next time I see you.”

“Thank you, my lady.” Chat hopped onto his feet. “You’ve given me a lot to think about.”

“No, thank you, Chat Noir.” She clutched the charm against her chest. “For being the coolest cat I know.”

“I guess I am pretty _paw-some_.” He pretended to flip his hair, eliciting a giggle from his partner.

“My wonderful, dorky, Chaton.” She tossed her yo-yo and hooked the wire around a chimney on an adjacent rooftop. “See you soon.”

“Good luck tomorrow!” He called out as she swung off the roof and into the distance.

***

That night, sleep became his enemy as thoughts of Marinette bombarded his mind. Adrien tossed and turned for what seemed like an endless number of hours before falling into a fitful, dreamless slumber. When the alarm on his phone woke him up, he wanted nothing more than to throw it across the room and sleep for another week.

But he knew that staying in bed was not an option. If he didn’t get ready, he wouldn’t be able to go to school. If he didn’t go to school, he wouldn’t see Marinette. And if he didn’t see Marinette, then there was a good chance that his head might explode.

With a groan, he pulled himself out of bed, brushed his teeth, and managed to find an outfit that matched before grabbing a piece of toast and hopping into his family’s car. During the short journey, he closed his eyes and rested against the cool glass.

By the time he reached the school, he was half asleep and was barely aware of his surroundings as he made his way to the classroom. He’d grumbled a few half-hearted hellos to his friends before slumping into his chair and putting his head in his arms. It wasn’t until Marinette came barreling into the classroom five minutes after class started that he snapped out of his sleep-deprived haze.

Despite finally feeling awake, school was a nightmare. The knowledge that Marinette was sitting behind him drove him to the brink of insanity. She was only a few feet away, and there was nothing that he could do about it in the middle of class.

At lunch, she’d run back home to finish her costume, leaving him with no other option but to go home and eat. As he sat alone at his dining room table, he considered how life would be different with Marinette as his girlfriend.

If they’d been a couple, then he most likely wouldn’t be sitting by himself in an empty, loveless room. He’d probably been dragged over to her house and been allowed to watch as she excitedly put together her costume for the show. He’d have been granted the opportunity to become a part of her inner world, a place that he knew was full of creativity and wonder. He’d have been there to celebrate her little victories and encourage her through her downfalls. He wouldn’t have been alone.

And he didn’t want to be alone anymore.

He wanted to be with her.

He was going to ask her out.

Adrien dropped his fork on his plate and pushed away from the table. He rushed back to his room, flopped into his desk chair, and turned on the computer.

“Oh, good. You’re back.” Plagg whizzed into view and landed on the keyboard. “We’re almost out of cheese. It’s time to order more.”

“Not right now.” Adrien opened a new browser and began a search for local flower shops. “I only have a few minutes before I have to go back to school.”

Plagg looked at the screen and crossed his arms. “That’s not cheese.”

“That’s right.”

“And why not?”

“Because I’m pretty sure Marinette would rather have some nice smelling roses over a stinky wheel of Camembert when I ask her out after the competition tonight.”

Plagg flew in front of Adrien’s face and blocked his view of the monitor. “Please tell me you’re serious.”

“I am.” Adrien shifted his body to get a better view of the screen. “Why do you care? Usually, you make fun of my...oh how do you usually put it? ‘Stupid human love rituals’.”

“Have you really moved on from Ladybug? For real this time?”

“Yeah.” A burst of happiness coursed through his system, causing a smile to form on his lips. “I guess I have.”

“Then tonight is going to be even better than I thought it was going to be.”

“Why are you being so cryptic lately? Last night and now this. What are you talking about?.”

“Oh, nothing!” Plagg dove into the trashcan next to the desk. “Don’t mind me. I’m just here for the show.”

He rolled his eyes and resumed his search. He didn’t have time for his Kwami’s cryptic shenanigans. He was on a mission.

Adrien was determined to make tonight perfect.

***

That night, Adrien got to the school within five minutes of the first act going on stage. After taking his time choosing an outfit and picking up the roses he’d ordered, he knew he’d be cutting it close. Luckily, his friends were waiting patiently on the school steps upon his arrival.

If he hadn’t been so nervous, he’d have been infinitely more impressed by the way the crew of the Masked Singer Junior competition had transformed the courtyard. At one end, there was a stage with a black backdrop that almost looked as if it was studded with stars. Large speakers had been placed at either end of the stage. The rest of the space had been filled with rows of folding chairs.

The school had managed to get Alec Cataldi to MC the event, so as each act was ushered onto the stage, he riled up the crowd with jokes and charm. Throughout the competition, Adrien had been vaguely aware of the other performers, but he’d been focused on his mission--Operation: Ask Out Marinette. He tapped his foot as the anticipation built in his gut. He didn’t know how he’d feel when he finally saw her, but he didn’t know if he could wait much longer.

After over a dozen acts, Alec once again sauntered into the spotlight with the next contestant in tow. The singer wore a black cat mask that covered half of her face, a rhinestone-studded tiara that sparkled under the lights, and an electric green dress with a flared skater skirt that ended just above the knees.

Alec waited for the courtyard to fall silent before bringing the microphone up to his face to speak. “Is everyone having a good time so far?”

Everyone around Adrien screamed and clapped.

“I can’t hear you!” Alec held the microphone towards the crowd and held his other hand up to his ear.

The audience released a deafening roar.

“Excellent! Our next contestant calls herself Princess Kitty! How are you feeling tonight, Your Highness?” Alec put the microphone in front of the girl’s face.

“ _Purr-etty_ good, Alec!” Adrien’s ears perked up at the sound of her voice. “I was _feline_ kind of nervous before, but now I’m _cat-tastic_!”

Everything came to a screeching halt.

He knew that voice.

He’d heard that voice tease him countless times.

He trusted that voice with his life.

That was _his lady’s_ voice.

And she was dressed like _him_.

“She looks so good!” Alya held up her phone and snapped several pictures. “I can’t believe she pulled all of that together in one night! My girl is the best!”

“Your girl? Alya, who exactly do you think that is?” Adrien shifted nervously in his seat. “You don’t know that person, do you?”

“You really can’t tell?” Alya switched her phone’s camera to video mode. “And here I thought you’d recognize her right away. You did buy her flowers after all.”

 _Marinette_.

He shook his head. “No, that’s impossible.”

_They can’t be the same person._

“Of course it is!” Alya laughed dismissively. “I helped her get ready earlier tonight. I just didn’t realize how cool all of that was going to look under the lights.”

Adrien knew in his heart that the girl on the stage was his lady, but his mind told him that his partner couldn’t possibly be that close to him in real life. There was no way he’d fallen in love with the same girl twice. He wasn’t that lucky.

Or was he?

Marinette was his every day Ladybug, and he’d often thought that she’d make an incredible Miraculous holder. He’d once told himself that he’d love whoever was behind the mask, but he knew deep down that was a lie. Every time he’d scratched the surface of the truth behind his lady’s secret identity, he’d only been happy when Ladybug was Marinette.

He wasn’t just in love with any girl.

He was in love with one girl.

 _I’ve been in love with Marinette all along._ The burst of clarity eviscerated the remaining fog and struck him with an overwhelming sense of admiration that brought tears to his eyes.

Of course, it was her. Of course, he’d fallen in love with the same girl twice. Of course, Marinette was Ladybug.

“Wow!” Alec’s voice cut through his thoughts, forcing him back to earth. “What’s the secret to all of your confidence, Princess Kitty?”

“Well, last night I was a tiny bit nervous, and I was given a good luck charm by someone very close to me. I already had one from him, but having a second one is making me feel extra lucky.” The girl on stage held up two colorful, beaded charms that were both held together by red string.

“See!” Alya snapped a picture, blew it up on her screen, and showed it to Adrien. “That’s the charm you made her for her birthday. She carries that thing everywhere. And I’m guessing that the other one is the charm that she gave you.”

“Yeah.” Adrien couldn’t take his eyes off the image on Alya’s screen. “It is.”

“Hold on...she just said that it was given to her last night. Did you two see each other last night? Wait! Is that why you got her flowers?” Alya grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards her. “Are you two secretly dating?”

“I...uh...I…” There were too many things happening all at once for Adrien to properly process Alya’s questions. “N-no?”

“But you did see her last night?”

“Ummm...well…” He found himself breathing a sigh of relief when he was cut off by another roar from the crowd.

Alya switched her phone back to video mode and shook her head. “You’re off the hook for now, Sunshine, but I know there’s a story there.”

Adrien returned his attention back onto the stage, mesmerized by the love of his life.

She flashed a dazzling smile to the crowd. “Tonight’s song is dedicated to the coolest cat I know, and I’m just hoping he catches on before the performance is over.”

 _Me!_ his mind screamed, _She’s talking about me! She’s doing all of this for me!_

“Ooooh! Sounds like we have a romance brewing tonight! Any chance we could get the name of the lucky guy?” Alec winked at the crowd.

She chuckled. “A lady never tells.”

“A lady? Pardon me, Your Highness, but I thought you were a princess.”

“Purr-haps I’m both.” She turned her mask-shrouded gaze towards the crowd, but Adrien felt as if her eyes were fixed on him. “Maybe I have more than one mask.”

“How mysterious!” Alec’s laughter bounced off the walls surrounding the courtyard. “Well, good luck, Princess Kitty! The stage is yours!”

A hush fell over the crowd as the music started blasting through the sound system.

> _**I'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie** _
> 
> **_Another night of putting on a disguise_ **
> 
> **_I wanna tear it off and step in the light_ **
> 
> **_Don't you, don't you?_ **

The voice that rang through the courtyard was clear and pure, sending the audience into a frenzy and rendering Adrien speechless.

> **_So now I'm knocking at your front door_ **
> 
> **_And I'm looking for the right cure_ **
> 
> **_I'm still a little bit unsure_ **
> 
> **_'Cause I know,_ **
> 
> **_Yeah I know_ **
> 
> **_That most people see me as ordinary_ **
> 
> **_But if you look close you'll find I'm very_ **
> 
> **_Interesting and hard to know_ **
> 
> **_You can never tell where this might go_ **
> 
> **_'Cause I'm not your average, average person_ **
> 
> **_I don't know much, but I know for certain_ **
> 
> **_That I'm just a little bit extra, extra_ **
> 
> **_I'm just a little bit extra ordinary_ **

As the first refrain came to an end, another revelation hit him at full force.

This was a declaration of love. Marinette loved him. Out of all the people in the world, she loved _him_.

All this time, _he_ was the other boy.

Even without his good luck charm, he was the luckiest person in Paris tonight.

> _**I can see it from the spark in your eyes** _
> 
> **_You believe in all the things you deny_ **
> 
> **_You wanna fly and leave your worries behind_ **
> 
> **_Don't you, don't you?_ **
> 
> **_Well now I'm knocking at your front door_ **
> 
> **_And I'm looking for the right cure_ **
> 
> **_I'm still a little bit unsure_ **
> 
> **_'Cause I know,_ **
> 
> **_Yeah I know_ **

She was reading his soul with a song, and while he felt exposed, the familiar warmth returned to him once again. Her sentiments wrapped around him like a blanket and promised him a life filled with love and devotion. He wanted nothing more than to love her just as fiercely in return.

> **_That most people see me as ordinary_ **
> 
> **_But if you look close you'll find I'm very_ **
> 
> **_Interesting and hard to know_ **
> 
> **_You can never tell where this might go_ **
> 
> **_'Cause I'm not your average, average person_ **
> 
> **_I don't know much, but I know for certain_ **
> 
> **_That I'm just a little bit extra, extra_ **
> 
> **_I'm just a little bit extra ordinary_ **

He didn’t think he could love her any more than he already did, but he was wrong. As the song came to an end, he was struck with the sudden and urgent need to go to her. Adrien stood up and tightened his grip on the bouquet. “Hey, I need to go do something. I’ll meet up with you outside.”

Worry flashed across Nino’s features. “You okay, bro?”

“Yeah.” Adrien swallowed against a dry throat. “I just need to go ask out Marinette before I lose my nerve.”

An ear-shattering shrill emanated from Alya as he turned and quickly made his way through the crowd. The rest of the world faded away with each step. He kept his gaze fixed on his destination, determination driving every cell in his body forward.

His feet kept moving until he finally saw _her_. She was sitting on a chair behind the makeshift stage with her mask in her lap and her chin resting on an open palm.

“Marinette,” he called out, “I need to talk to you.”

Her head snapped in his direction. “Right now?”

He took several long strides towards her until they were only inches apart. Adrien took her hand and gently coaxed her out of the chair.

“I came to get my lucky charm back.” He laced his fingers through hers and couldn’t help but smile as he watched the tips of her ears turn bright red.

She turned her head away and bit her lip. “That’s all?”

“No.” He held out the bouquet for her to take. “I was also hoping that you’d finally accept a red rose from me.”

Her breath hitched. “With all of it’s intended meanings?”

“Yeah.” He took a step closer to her and leaned his forehead against hers. “Did you mean what you sang?”

She took the bouquet and held the flowers against her chest. “Every word. I don’t want to hide anymore.”

“I love you so much, Marinette. Both in and out of the mask.” Tears that had been building in the corners of his eyes threatened to fall. “I don’t know where this will go either, but I want nothing more than to find out.”

“Oh, Adrien. I’ve loved you since the day you handed me your umbrella, and when I thought you loved someone else I tried to move on, but I couldn’t. And if it weren’t for that, I would have fallen for Chat in a heartbeat because he’s not only the greatest partner I could have asked for, but he’s also the most wonderful person I know.” He watched as her gaze flitted to his lips, and without hesitation, he closed the remaining space between them.

Their lips crashed together in a dazzling explosion of electricity that awakened every inch of him. Fireworks exploded inside him as his heart pounded against his chest. He lost himself in the sweetness of her lips and the faint scent of vanilla that clung to her hair. Kissing her immediately became his favorite thing, and he never wanted it to end.

All too soon, Adrien reluctantly pulled away, only to alleviate the burning in his lungs. He cursed his need for air.

“Wow.” She was just as breathless as he was. “Can we do that again?”

“My lady, we can do that whenever you want.” As he spoke, he felt the soft brush of her lips against his.

Adrien moved in for a second kiss, but the sound of Alec calling for the contestants to return to the stage stopped him in his tracks. He groaned under his breath.

Marinette looked up at him and smiled. “How about you come over tonight and we can continue this conversation without a hundred people looking at us?”

“I’d like that, but I don’t think they’ll let me stay out much later.” He deflated. “I guess we’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

She leaned in and whispered into his ear. “Who said I was inviting Adrien over?”

Her warm breath against his skin sent a shiver down his spine. “What?”

“I’ll leave the hatch unlocked.” She pecked his cheek, winked, and began walking towards the stage. “See you tonight, kitty!”

Adrien traced his fingertips along his cheek, the skin still tingling from the touch of her lips.

 _Wow_ , he thought, unable to hide his excitement any longer, _I really am in love with that girl._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
